In liquid crystal displays, each pixel contains a pixel electrode and a common electrode. The pixel electrodes receive grayscale voltages, and the common electrodes each receive a common voltage. A positive grayscale voltage is a grayscale voltage that is greater than the common voltage. A negative grayscale voltage is a grayscale voltage that is less than the common voltage. The positive grayscale voltages and the negative grayscale voltages may be both used to reduce strain on liquid crystals of the liquid crystal display from always rotating along a same direction.